Reconciliation
by Jade Pilot
Summary: What would Ben Skywalker's life be like as an adult if he had continued to deny the Force? Ben, LM AU, COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Reconciliation by Jade Pilot

_What would Ben Skywalker's life be like as an adult if he had continued to deny the Force?_

Chapter #1

"Your father left another message."

"I know, I just didn't feel like responding to it yet."

"Ben, he's your father. He would really like to hear from you, as would your mother," Rachel Enjeris, Ben's wife for the last 15 years responded gently.

Ben sighed as he walked across the living room of their small home and sat down on the faded couch.

"He's just going to ask whether we're coming to the dedication of the new Academy, that's all," said Ben, frowning.

"And are we?" Rachel looked questioningly at her husband, trying to understand his reluctance.

"It's just another academy, it's no big deal," remarked Ben as he rubbed his hand over his eyes.

"Honey, they're naming it after him. It's quite an honor. Besides, I don't believe for one minute that you really think it's no big deal," Rachel responded with her open, honest face smiling.

"No, you're right. I just…" Ben paused, "It's just that …well, how will it look? The aberrant scion of Luke Skywalker returns to the birthplace of his famous Jedi father, we had so much hope for Young Ben and yet he was such a disappointment to _all,_" intoned Ben, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Rachel walked over to where her husband sat and placed her hands tenderly on his shoulders.

"It will look like Luke Skywalker is surrounded by his family and friends during the dedication ceremony of the Academy bearing his name." Rachel said as she quickly kissed him on the cheek. "That's _all._"

"You know what I mean. I have put all that behind me and I have no desire to give the holonews more fodder for their sorrowful tale of Ben Skywalker – the galaxy's prodigal son." Ben shook his head. "Tatooine, of all places. Why'd they want to go and build a Jedi Academy on such a rotting dust bowl of a planet?"

"Well, he did grow up there," quirked Rachel, "and just who, may I ask, dubbed you with that prodigal son sobriquet?"

"Some stupid holo reporter way back when, like everything that ever went wrong in the entire galaxy was my fault because of my decisions," moped Ben.

"Careful, someone is starting to sound a tad bitter tonight."

"Oh, I guess you would prefer a husband with a more felicity of manner," said Ben, as he stood and playfully wrapped his arms around his wife.

"No, just you, my love," teased Rachel.

Later that evening as Ben helped the children prepare for bed; Rachel watched their growing brood with wonder and decided that no greater father existed on the face of Naboo. With water sloshing over the tub and onto her husband, she laughed as he didn't even blink an eye, but continued to rinse shampoo off their soapy heads.

_How can he not see what a special man he is? _She thought. _Their life together has been so full of love and laughter, especially laughter since the kids were born. Kids! They almost had enough to start their own smash ball team._

Rachel placed her hand on her growing abdomen and smiled. She remembered the first time she had seen him, staring at her at the lake on Naboo. He had been all knees and elbows that day, skinny and so intense. When he finally got up the nerve to talk to her, he stuttered so badly at first that she had thought perhaps he was a bit slow.

_There had just something about him. _Rachel thought. _I'd never believed in love at first sight, until that day. Those eyes, that never seemed to leave my face and his soft voice was so engaging. How could I have thought him slow?_

She blushed at the memory, for his courtship of her had been anything but slow. They were married after 5 weeks and expecting their first child shortly after that.

_He still has his intense moments, but seems content most of the time. I can see it in those clear blue eyes of his, as he laughs with the children and with his tenderness toward me. Who knew that this gawky naïve teenager would turn into such a loving gentle man? _

_Only thoughts of his early life seem to plunge him into a brooding melancholy. How I wish he would try to establish a relationship with his parents. If they really knew him now they would be so proud of the man he has become, not disappointed like he fears they would be. _Rachel shook her head. _As if Ben _could _disappoint anyone._

Rachel had never even met the Skywalkers in person but had tried to keep in touch through comm unit messages and holo pictures of the grandkids. It was Ben who never put forth any effort with his parents, not even inviting them for naming day parties and such.

Here was where she knew she had to be careful. Ben was so sensitive about his parents and could sometimes see her efforts as lack of support of him and his beliefs. There were just some things she would never understand about her husband, the Force and the Jedi.

"Not so fast, little one," Ben chuckled.

Four year old Abilee roared out the 'fresher without a stitch of clothing on, as Ben tried to stop her.

"Catch me Daddy!" she cried, red curls still dripping with water.

"Noody-kazoody! She's noody-kazoody!" screamed 3 year old Caleb, running after his sister with her pajama bottoms on his head.

"Mo-om!" cried 14 year old Nirice, "I'm on the comm unit with Dalen!"

"Yes, first born, and it's time you got off," countered Rachel.

_Yes, it's time, s_he thought, t_ime to reunite this broken family and begin the healing process. _

_Force help me!_

**tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter #2

"That's it!" warned Ben, as he exited the younger children's room. "No more drinks of water. Now stay in bed, you little water sprites."

"Night daddy," giggled six year old Emia along with the rest of the clan.

Ben entered the master bedroom, shaking his head. "Surely they must get their liquid consumption rate from you, wife of mine. I don't recall ever drinking so much before I went to bed," he mumbled.

Ben could feel Rachel's speculative gaze as she undid her waist length braid and prepared for her nightly hair routine.

"You want to talk some more about the dedication, or just mope around here like a Gamorrean Mountain bear with a thorn in its paw?" she began.

Ben grimaced as he crawled into bed. "Have I been that bad?"

One look from his wife and he knew the answer. Rachel began to brush out her light brown hair, as he fluffed his pillow and tried to gather his thoughts.

"It's been sixteen years since I've been out of the public eye and I have no desire to re-open that part of my life," Ben stated. "It was awful, the constant hounding by the holo reporters and the pressure from government officials. No one could understand why I chose not to follow in my parent's footsteps."

Rachel crossed the room and pulled back the covers of their bed as she got in, seemingly relieved that he was _finally_ willing to talk about this subject. "What about your parents? How did they take it?"

"They were devastated when I told them about my decision not to become a Jedi, especially my father. I thought he had stopped breathing for a moment the pain in his eyes was so great." Ben

looked away from his wife's face. "He just seemed to collapse emotionally. And Mom just stood there staring at me, saying nothing. I would've preferred her shouting at me instead of the silence."

"She probably had no idea what to say, Ben. It sounds like they were both in shock," Rachel submitted, gently.

"I know the galaxy thinks that he is the stronger of the two, but Mom always handled my decision better than Dad did. The final blow came when I told them I had to leave Ossus, to make it on my own. Some place where I wouldn't be the _little lost Jedi_," Ben said disgustedly. "They never understood that either."

"But so much time has passed since then. I think they will understand your decisions better now. They probably just want to be part of your life and miss you terribly," said Rachel.

"Maybe but, well…what about all the people we know here?" he asked. "The people here don't even know who my parents _are_. They just think of me as Ben, the guy who can fix things."

"There's more to you than that," she laughed, snuggling closer.

"Well, I'm also Ben the guy with the adorable wife and Ben the guy with five kids…"

"…six kids," added Rachel, patting her expanding tummy.

"_Soon _to be six kids," smiled Ben, as he placed his hand on top of hers. "I'm the owner of an obscure fix-it shop here in this tiny hamlet on Naboo. I lead a small life that I love and want to continue doing so without the notoriety that will come if they discover who I am."

"You don't lead a small life, Ben," she admonished him. "You have a simple life that's full, but never small. There is a difference." Ben started to argue, but Rachel broke in. "You go look into the faces of those five precious children sleeping in their rooms and tell me you have a small life!" demanded Rachel firmly.

Ben paused a moment. "You're right, how could I think for a second that my life is small? My life is simple and full. I have everything I've ever wanted."

_Do you? _a voice whispered. _Then why do you still feel this pang of regret whenever you think of your father and mother? What are you really afraid of?_

"These things happened a long time ago, dear husband. Do you think that by going to this dedication ceremony, you would be turning our lives up side down?" Rachel asked.

"You don't know what these people can be like. The badgering and stalking of the holo news, never being left alone. It was bad enough dealing with the guilt of my decision, but I had to do so in front of the entire universe. I had no peace at all, no life. I had to leave for my own sanity!" cried Ben, exasperated.

Ben felt Rachel's head on his chest, as if listening to his pulse racing. "You're right, I don't know what that's like. It breaks my heart to think of what you went through. But, then I try to imagine what if in three or four years Nirice left us and never told us where she was? What if we never saw her again? I couldn't bear not being a part of our children's lives."

Ben's mind began to race as his throat tightened. The thought of never seeing his children after they'd grown was paralyzing.

"I've never thought of it like that," he admitted cautiously. "I just wanted to be away from the hurt, from the despair I saw in my parent's faces. Now, I just want to protect my family and keep them safe."

"I know you do, but, I also know us and the children, we aren't Alderaanian porcelain dolls. We're a lot stronger than you give us credit for," Rachel reminded him with her steady gaze.

Ben marveled as he looked at his wife, with her warm sea-green eyes and easy compassionate manner.

"I love you," whispered Ben. "What would I ever do without you?"

"That, my dear father of five, you will never have to find out."

"…six," smiled Ben.

"_Soon_ to be six," she teased.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter #3

Luke Skywalker sat slumped on the Corellian leather couch with his arms folded across his chest. The silence in his Coruscant apartment was only broken by the occasionally sigh of exasperation as he stared at the comm unit.

"It's been six days and he _still _hasn't returned my call," he muttered.

Mara Jade Skywalker looked up from her technical data pad and smiled. "He'll contact us when he's ready, Luke… or Rachel will. You know how she keeps us up to date on things, especially the hoard."

Luke smiled fondly when he thought of his five grandchildren and the new one on the way. Never had he imagined that he would be grandfather to so many. And yet, it was a bittersweet feeling.

"It's not as if we've ever seen them in person," said Luke frowning. "I thought that for such an important event, he would've made more of an effort."

"Important to whom?" asked Mara, smirking.

"Yeah, you're right…Tatooine, of all places. Why'd they want to go and build a Jedi Academy on such a rotting dust bowl of a planet?"

"Well, you did grow up there," replied Mara, lifting an eyebrow.

"Don't remind me," grumbled Luke. "I don't really care about the Academy being named after me. I was just hoping that they would come to the ceremony and we'd get to see them. He refuses to even let us go _there_, like the entire planet is off limits to anyone with a lightsaber."

"Now _that_ may be overstating things a bit, don't you think? I know you miss him, my love, so do I," replied Mara softly. "But, he is a man fully grown and has the right to make his own decisions."

Luke could feel her hurt through their Force bond, though he knew she would be reluctant to admit it. His heart ached thinking of Ben, now a grown man. Would he even recognize his own son after all these years? Did Ben hate him so much that a simple comm call was repugnant to him? "When have I ever interfered with him making his own decisions?"

Mara arched her brow cryptically.

Luke knew dangerous men had gone into hiding after receiving such a look from his wife. "Don't give me that," he said pointing his finger. "All I have ever wanted for Ben was his happiness."

"Luke…" she began.

"I know that when it comes to the Force I may see with tunnel vision and I may not have been the most open-minded father. But Stars!" exclaimed Luke. "Ben was so young, Mara. He was still a teenager when he left and wouldn't even tell us where he was going."

"That was the hardest part," agreed Mara, nodding her head. "Not knowing if he was OK, I couldn't even feel him through the Force anymore."

"Of course not, he didn't want anything to do with it…or us." Luke stood and began pacing the room.

"That's not true, Luke, he wasn't trying to get away from us, at least I don't think he was. It's just that we were a part of the Force that he so desperately needed to escape from."

"Oh right. That's why he didn't tell us about his marriage to Rachel. He didn't even invite us!" Luke shouted. "Our son gets married at nineteen years of age and doesn't invite his own parents."

Luke noticed that Mara had no response to that. It had been devastating to discover that he had married without telling them. To this day, they had never even met Rachel face to face, or the children. If not for Ben's wife there would probably be no contact at all.

Mara closed her eyes as if trying to fight for control of her emotions. "If only we knew why," she whispered.

Luke stopped in front of the balcony sliding doors and leaned his forehead against the cool transparisteel. He sighed heavily, suddenly feeling the weight of so much regret. "I shouldn't have pressured you to go with me.

"What?"

"On Borleias, I should have relented and let you stay with Ben when he was just a baby. I had thought with you by my side we'd be stronger, better able to defeat the Vong and the war would be over sooner."

Mara closed her eyes, nodding. "And you were right," she said softly.

"But Ben had to pay the price," sighed Luke bitterly.

"Yes, he did," agreed Mara. "And so did millions of other children whose parents were thrown into the fray. Many never even returned."

"But to a Force sensitive child like Ben, it must have been torture. With no one strong enough to shield him from all that perversion and violence…" Luke shook his head. "I should have listened to you instead of making you go against your better judgment."

Mara met Luke's eyes and smiled, "Since when have you _made_ me do anything?"

Luke returned her smile, sadly. "That was the only time… and I was wrong. Now we have no contact with him, and only messages from his wife."

"You're not blaming Rachel are you?" asked Mara.

"No, of course not. She's the one who first initiated contact with us and continues to do so. I don't even know how Ben feels about that."

"I think she is hoping that someday there will be a reconciliation and is doing everything in her power to help it along, without hurting her husband in the process. She's walking quite a thin line," said Mara, shaking her head.

"I like her," smiled Luke. "She reminds me of you in a way, so strong."

"She would have to be in order to survive being married to a Skywalker," said Mara, as she crossed the room to her husband.

Luke pulled Mara into their familiar embrace and laughed.

"I was just hoping…." he was interrupted by the buzzing of the comm unit.

Mara walked over to the device, her hand flying to her lips as she blinked several times. A slow smile spread across her face, as she turned to her husband and nodded.

"Luke, it's Ben."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Luke stared at the comm unit screen and beheld his son for the first time in more than a decade. Ben's hair, once a bright red, had softened over the years to a strawberry blond, but his blue eyes had remained the same. _He's a man, my little boy is gone and sitting in his place is a man._ Luke thought.

_Told you, _said Mara.

"Hello, Father," said Ben, his intense eyes regarding the Jedi master solemnly.

"Ben, it's…so good to hear from you," said Luke, his voice catching with emotion. "I….we were hoping ….how are you, son?"

"We're fine, Father. Is…uh, Mom there, too?" Ben shifted in the comm chair seat, looking uneasy for a moment.

"I'm here, Ben. How is Rachel?" Mara asked, pulling a chair up next to Luke.

Ben smiled, his face softening. "She's doing really well. No more nausea, but her feet are so swollen, she can almost fit into my shoes."

"The things we women have to put up with to bring new life into this galaxy," said Mara, rolling her eyes. "The kids are well, also?"

"They're good. Nirice has a new boyfriend which I'm not too thrilled about, but he seems to be a good kid. Tiann won first prize in his school's science fair and is particularly hard to live with right now," Ben admitted.

"Tiann is twelve, right?" asked Mara, as she seemed to memorize every feature of her son's face.

"Yes," said Ben with a laugh. "Mom, it sounds like you're better than I am at keeping their ages straight."

There was an awkward pause in the conversation as Ben seemed to struggle for something to say. Several emotions flitted across his face as he took a deep breath and looked back up at his parents.

"We've received the invitation and have been talking about it. I'm concerned about Rachel traveling so close to her due date, but she and the midwife said it should be fine. She also thinks it's time the kids meet their grandparents. And I guess, well…I think it is, too," continued Ben softly.

Luke exchanged an excited look with Mara.

"That's wonderful, Ben!" said Mara beaming. "Do you have all the information to send in to the committee about accommodations and such?"

"Don't worry," grinned Ben, "Rachel will take care of all of that. She has us working like a well oiled machine out here."

"We can't wait to meet her, son. We're so glad that you and your family are going to make it," said Luke, smiling broadly.

"Yeah, well…I guess it really is about time you meet everyone….speaking of which, here's one of your grandkids, now."

Luke joined hands with Mara as he looked impatiently at the empty comm screen with his wife. A cute red-headed curly top came into view, as she climbed into the comm chair and begin to talk.

"I'm Abby," announced the cherub, smiling.

"We know," laughed Luke, "but, I thought your name was Abilee."

"They only call me that when I'm in trouble and right now I'm not in trouble."

"It's early yet." Luke heard Ben call from somewhere out of view.

Another face suddenly appeared inches from the screen, but this one belonged to a freckle face boy with sandy blonde hair and what looked like cookie crumbs around his mouth.

"I'm Caleb. I'm a boy and I look like you, Grandpa," informed the youngest grandchild.

"Why Caleb, it's like looking in a mirror," responded Luke, his eyes filling with tears. "And how old are you, young man?"

"I'm this many," said Caleb trying his best to hold up three fingers.

"My turn," announced a serious faced young girl as she pushed her brother out of the way. "Hi, Grandma and Grandpa, I'm Emia and I'm six. Abby is only four but…..STOP THAT CALEB! You have to wait for me to finish!"

"Don't want to," said Caleb, trying to get back into the chair, "I want to look at Grandpa Mirror."

"It's not your turn…."

"Get off, poopy head," shouted Caleb.

"Da-ad, Caleb called me poopy head, again."

"Poopy head, poopy head!" taunted the young boy.

"No more with the poopy head words, Caleb or you'll go to bed early again," reprimanded Ben from somewhere out of view.

Luke could barely contain his laughter and noticed that Mara didn't even try. He heard Rachel trying to restore order while Caleb was holding on to the comm chair with a three year old's determination. Several blurred images passed by until he saw Ben trying to remove the young boy's grip with little success.

"Help me, Grandpa!" shouted Caleb as his fingers finally came loose from the chair.

"Sorry about that," said Ben into the comm unit as he flung Caleb over his shoulders to make room for the next speaker.

"Hi Grandma and Grandpa, I'm Tiann. Dad says I look a lot like his cousin Jacen. I can't wait to travel off-planet for the first time and see Tatooine, though Dad says it's mostly sand and very hot because of the two suns. I was wondering, how do they keep the radiation emitted by the two suns from affecting…."

"Tiann, enough about science!" sighed a pretty teenage girl, nudging her brother out of the chair. "Hi, I'm Nirice. Everyone says I look a lot like my mom, except I'm taller, but then almost everyone is taller than Mom. I can't wait to meet you…uh, I have some things I'd like to talk to you about."

"We can't wait to meet you, too, Nirice. How is your boyfriend?" asked Mara, glancing over at Luke with a shrug.

"Da-ad!" groaned Nirice, as she got up from the chair, "I can't believe you told them about Dalen."

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Skywalker…oh, that's not right. I mean, I should call you Masters Skywalker," said Rachel, as she sat down, finally getting her chance at the comm unit.

"Oh Rachel, please call us Luke and Mara. How are you feeling?" Mara asked.

"Good, I'm really doing well," said Rachel, hesitating a moment.

Luke noticed Rachel looking behind her as Ben left the room with Caleb still slung over his shoulder. Emia followed close behind giving Caleb ample opportunity to make faces at her.

"I just wanted to thank you for inviting us and say that I'm looking forward to meeting you both," said Rachel, her eyes shining. "I'm also hoping that, well…this will be the first of many gatherings with all the family."

"We do, too, Rachel and thank you for all the communiqués and pictures of the children you've sent over the years. It has meant so much to us," replied Mara, her eyes beginning to well up.

"You're welcome, Mara. Although I have to say they are a lot noisier in person, so prepare yourselves," beamed Rachel. "Well, I'll get all this paper work sent in for reservations and such. Ben still can't believe Anchorhead has a nice hotel now. So I guess it won't be too long until we'll be standing face to face, Thanks again."

Rachel signed off the comm unit leaving the Skywalker's living room in silence. Luke caught Mara's eyes as they both burst out laughing.

"They're coming! They're finally coming!" said Luke swinging Mara into an embrace.

"I wonder what changed his mind after all this time?" asked Mara, tying to catch her breath.

"I think it was his lovely wife," smiled Luke, ready to burst.

"She is attractive, isn't she? Do you think Ben has finally come to terms with whatever's been plaguing him?"

Luke released Mara and grew serious for a moment. Part of him didn't want to examine his son's motives for his sudden reversal, but the other part… "I'm going to do everything I can to mend this rift, my love. And that includes letting Ben take charge of what role we play in his life."

"You're going to let this play out? You? Mr. Luke, _I have to fix the_ _galaxy's problems,_ Skywalker?" asked Mara, skeptically.

"I didn't say I wouldn't help…I said I'd let him take the lead," said Luke. "There's a difference."

Mara snorted and crossed the room to her data pad. "In what Alternative Universe are you living in?"

"Just wait, you'll see," Luke promised, his face shining.

The rest of the evening was filled with preparations and shared smiles. Ben Skywalker was finally coming home and bringing his family with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter #5

Luke stood by the landspeeder as he lifted his face to the resplendent Tatooine sky and breathed deeply. His dark blonde hair now kissed with silver softly rippled in the warm flowing breeze. So many memories swept through him making it difficult to stay in the present. He closed his eyes and immersed himself in the Force as images began to swirl….

A young school age Biggs running ahead of Luke as they laughed, trying to catch an elusive sand lizard…

Uncle Owen lifting three year old Luke up to his shoulders, as Aunt Beru watched lovingly…..

Ben….Ben Kenobi telling Luke about the Force for the first time and giving him his father's lightsaber…..

_It seems like so long ago…._he thought.

"Not so long ago, my love," said Mara, running a finger lovingly along her husband's jaw.

"Ah, you caught me day dreaming," smiled Luke, ruefully.

"Imagine that!" laughed Mara. "So what do you think?"

Luke looked over at the new Jedi Academy Temple and nodded. "They have done a wonderful job. I had feared that it would be some architectural monstrosity looking totally out of place, but it is simple and reflects the culture here nicely."

"My thoughts exactly," agreed Mara. "How does it feel to be back?"

"There's no simple answer to that question," sighed Luke. "There is always a melancholy sweetness to my memories here. Like coming home to a place that isn't really home anymore. I didn't think being here would affect me so much this time."

Mara wrapped her arms around Luke's waist, laying her head against his chest. "Does some of what you are feeling have to do with Ben getting in today?"

"Of course," he said softly. "I wish he would let us meet them at the space port. It hurts a little that he doesn't want us there, but I do understand him wanting to protect his family from the rampage of the holo reporters."

Mara smirked. "It's not as if Jedi Grand Master, Luke Skywalker can go anywhere in public and not attract the attention of the holo news…especially on his home planet."

"I'll bet Abby and Caleb could take them," speculated Luke with a laugh. He took Mara by the chin and kissed her gently on the nose.

"Force help the holo reporter who tries to get near those two," said Mara, shaking her head.

"True. Speaking of which, I suppose we should be getting back and finish preparing for their arrival," he suggested, taking one more look at the temple. "They should be here in a couple of hours."

"Yes," said Mara with a gleam in her emerald eyes. "Time to commence with _Operation Grandchildren_."

Luke looked around the large Anchorhead hotel suite, taking in all the flotsam and jetsam of a grandmother with a strategic plan. Large and small packages wrapped with the promise of a child's greatest wish fulfilled lay in piles around the perimeter of their living room.

"Luke, did you get those ginger cookies I asked you to pick up earlier?" asked Mara who was busy in the kitchen preparing for lunch. "They're Caleb's favorite."

"Yes, and the juice and the plates with the animal faces on them, too," said Luke. "Was I supposed to get the blue milk?"

"Luke Skywalker! You are in big trouble if you forgot to get milk for my grandbabies," Mara said as she stormed into the living room.

"Well…it's a good thing I got it then," he teased. "I thought _I _was the one who was so nervous about our first meeting."

"Watch it, farmboy. I'm a grandma on a mission right now and I'm not about to put up with any of your foolishness."

"Oh, no?" asked Luke playfully, advancing towards his wife slowly.

"Luke! Stop that, they'll be here any minute!" said Mara exasperated, trying in vain to avoid her husband's grasp.

"Then we better hurry," whispered Luke into her ear.

One look from his wife and Luke knew she meant business and not the kind that included putting a twinkle in his eye. "All right, what's next on your list?"

"OK, let's see…." Mara scanned her data pad. "Gifts wrapped?"

"Check."

"Extra pillows for Rachel in her bedroom?"

"Check."

"Holo books and vids?"

"Check."

"Did you get the Science data pad for Tiann?"

"Yes and check."

"Do you think they allow the children sweets?"

"Don't know, but what they don't eat, I will," smiled Luke. "We're ready, Mara. We have everything and whatever we don't have we can go get."

"I just don't want to waste a moment having to run out and get something when I could be here spoiling them," explained Mara, looking around the room for any missed detail.

"I know, now come here and give me a kiss, or my head will explode," he said.

Mara laughed and took a breath, "Oh, Luke, I'm just a little nervous. I hope they like us."

"How could anyone not like you, the most beautiful grandmother to ever wield a blaster this side of the Outer Rim?" said Luke taking her hand.

"You Skywalker men always did have a way with wor-"

Mara was interrupted by a knock on the door. Luke quickly crossed the room barely able to keep his excitement in check. He opened the door, smiling…

"Master Skywalker?" asked a young uniformed government official.

"Yes?" Luke answered, puzzled.

"Sir, I'm Hatahn Gowin, Protocol Liaison with the Alliance," said the young man, a worried look on his face. "I have a message from your son. I'm sorry to inform you that there has been a medical emergency."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter #6

Luke and Mara hurried across the foyer of the crowded Anchorhead medcenter dodging pedestrians and medical personnel alike. Luke had faced many crises during his long career, but rarely had he experienced the sheer panic that threatened to consume him.

"Breathe, Luke," insisted Mara.

"I _am _breathing, I'll just breathe better when we know what this is all about," he said reaching the information desk.

"Excuse me," said Mara to a young man behind the desk. "We are looking for our son, Ben Skywalker. We were told there was an emergency of some kind."

"Skywalker…Skywalker, no Skywalker listed. You sure you got the right…" the med clerk looked up from his datapad. "Oh, Sir… and Ma'am, I'm sorry, let me see what I can find out for you." The young man left his chair and walked across to the emergency room entrance.

"Can you sense anything?" asked Mara.

"I can't calm myself to do so, I keep thinking that something awful has happened," said Luke fighting the swelling panic.

The med clerk returned quickly to their side. "They're in the ER, go through that door and take an immediate right, then swing to the left. You'll see the waiting area and someone will be with you shortly."

"Thanks," said Mara over her shoulder as they sprinted across the foyer.

_Through the door… _thought Luke…_ was there an accident? Take an immediate right…. could it be one of the children? Swing left…. Ben couldn't be sick, could he? Look for the waiting area…._

"Grandpa!" shouted Caleb, running down the hall and flying into Luke's arms.

"Oh Caleb, are you alright?" whispered Luke hugging his grandson. Kissing his sweet face, Luke held Caleb in his arms lost in the precious moment.

"Luke, over there….it's the kids," said Mara, walking further down the hall and bringing him back to the situation at hand.

Sitting on the waiting room couch were their four other grandchildren. Nirice held Emma on her lap, while Abby lay sleeping in Tiann's arms.

"Is everyone all right? Where are your mom and dad?" asked Luke, still holding Caleb.

Nirice took a breath, barely able to stifle a sob. "They're in the examining room. Something is wrong with Mom. As soon as we landed she got up and just passed out."

"They brought us here to wait," Tiann continued, "and Dad went in with Mom, but no one has come out to tell us anything yet. It's been over 2 hours…"

Luke shifted Caleb over to Mara. "Ok, I'll tell you what we'll do. I'll go in and find out what is happening and then we'll ask your dad if it's okay to take you to our place."

The look of relief on the children's faces was encouraging. Mara sat next to Tiann with Caleb now in her lap. "Go ahead Luke, we'll be fine," she smiled. Luke noticed her taking in the sight of their five precious grandchildren and nodded.

Walking across the hall, Luke opened the door and made his way into the examining room. "Hello? Can someone help me?"

"Master Skywalker," said a man gowned in a white medical uniform, waving. "Over here, sir, I was just informed you had arrived and was getting ready to come get you."

Luke walked over to the older man ready with a million questions when he noticed…._Ben._

"Dad?" said his son, getting up from his chair with a bewildered look on his face.

"I'll leave you two alone to discuss the situation," informed the med tech.

"She…she collapsed," said Ben. "We had just arrived and we were getting up from our seats. She seemed fine, I was trying to get Abby out of the seat restraints and Caleb was fighting with Emia about something. The next thing I knew Rachel was on the floor. I don't know if…" Ben's face crumpled as he melted into his father's arms and began to sob.

_Ben, oh Ben_…choked Luke, holding his son tightly and breathing in his child's grief. It'd been so long since he'd seen his son, too long since he had held him in his arms. He slowly began to rock him back and forth like he used to do with him as a child. Memories filled his senses, memories and loss. _Son, I'm so sorry, it's going to be all right. I'll make it right, I promise…_thought Luke.

Ben slowly let go and wiped his face. "They're doing a scan now. The kids….they've been waiting out there for hours." Ben gestured toward the door leading toward the hallway.

"Your mom's with them. Is it all right if she takes them back to our hotel suite?" offered Luke.

Ben sighed, "That would be great, they must be exhausted. I'll just go tell her…"

"I just did, son," smiled Luke.

"Oh, right. I forgot about how you two can…" Ben's face was suddenly hard to read.

"Here let's sit down. You look pretty tired yourself." Luke guided Ben to the chair and took one next to his, waiting for his son to compose himself.

"It was an indirect flight so it was longer than we thought it would be," Ben said, raking his hand through his hair. "I could tell she was getting tired, but Rachel has always been so healthy nothing ever seems to faze her. If I'd thought for one minute that she wasn't well enough to make the trip…"

"Have they given you any idea what the problem is?" asked Luke. He kept his hand on Ben's back to strengthen and comfort him, noticing that his son did not seem to mind.

"No, not yet," whispered Ben. "She's always so strong. Even with everything that she's been through in her life, she's the most loving and compassionate person I've ever met." Ben paused and took a breath. "The first time I saw her, I just knew she was exactly what I needed—what I still need. I don't know what I'd do if…."

_He's almost in shock_… thought Luke, stroking the back of Ben's head. "Let's just wait till the test results are back before we start to imagine the worst, son."

The med tech suddenly re-entered the room. "Ah, Mr. Enjeris. Good news, the test results show your wife is fine, as well as the baby. Her blood pressure was low when she came in, but it's normal now." He paused to look at the datapad. "I think it was just fatigue from the flight that brought this on. I'm surprised her OB tech gave her permission to travel so close to her due date."

Luke was stunned for a moment when he heard his son respond to the different surname. _Enjeris? Was he using an alias? _

"Will she be able to go to the hotel today?" asked Ben.

"Absolutely. We're getting her ready for release as we speak. Just make sure she gets lots of rest. I'm not her OB tech, but I would suggest you stay on Tatooine until she delivers," he advised. "You can take care of the release forms in the foyer area."

"Thank you," Ben shook the tech's hand. "My wife and I have some decisions to make, then." He looked at his dad. "Not quite the initial meeting I had envisioned, but then when has this family ever done anything in a normal way?"

"Son, I'm just so glad you're here and she's all right." Luke hesitated but couldn't help himself. He had to know. "Did I hear the med tech correctly? You're going by another name now?" Luke asked softly.

Ben lowered his eyes, his face becoming impassive. "I took Rachel's name when we married. It seemed the right idea at the time."

"I see," said Luke, his heart nearly breaking.

"I should go sign the release forms," replied Ben awkwardly, looking around the room, "but I need to wait here for Rachel first."

Luke swallowed hard. "Would you like me to wait here while you go finish up? I can bring Rachel to the foyer after they release her."

Ben seemed reluctant at first, but then nodded, wearily. "I'll meet you both in the foyer then." He walked across the room and out the door.

Luke fell into the chair, feeling completely numb. His son had rejected everything he had ever stood for, even his name. Could Ben possibly abhor his own father so much? How was he going to deal with this? How was he going to tell Mara?

Taking a calming breath, he tried to release the hurt and anger as he prepared for Rachel's arrival. Drawing on the Force, he felt the familiar peace envelope and strengthen him. Finally, he released the emotions that had engulfed him to the point of despair. Looking up, Luke saw his daughter-in-law being pushed in a hover-chair by a female med tech. "Hello," Luke smiled, "you must be Rachel."

"And you must be my father-in-law," she said, here eyes shining. "Can I make an entrance, or what?"

Luke bent down to embrace Rachel and could immediately sense her warmth toward him. "Mara has taken the kids to our apartment and Ben is taking care of the practical matters."

"Well, that's usually my job, so we'll have to pray for a small miracle," said Rachel ruefully. "It's wonderful to finally meet you. I'm looking forward to getting to know you and Mara, at last."

"As are we," smiled Luke. He nodded to the med tech as he took control of the chair.

"I hope the kids are behaving themselves. They _can_ be a handful," she admitted.

"Who better to handle them than a Jedi Master with a formidable reputation?" said Luke. "After all, she was able to handle me."

Luke noticed her looking at him speculatively as she laughed.

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"The resemblance is striking," said Rachel, her eyes twinkling. "I can see where Ben gets his good looks."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, my dear," smiled Luke, blushing. "I promised Ben we'd meet him near the exit, so if you're all set?"

Luke guided the chair, taking care not to jostle his son's wife. _What a treasure my son has found! _Reaching their destination, he stopped the chair and circled around to face Rachel.

"Has Ben been behaving himself?" she asked a hopeful look on her face.

Luke paused a moment unable to quite put into words their earlier conversation. Finally, he smiled ruefully. "I think it's going to take some time for things to work themselves out, Rachel."

"I was afraid of that," she sighed. "He's a good man, Luke. Your son is a loving husband and father. I'm hopeful that this visit will help him come to terms with his past and his reasons for—"

"Rachel!" called Ben, hurrying over to his wife and embracing her. "I was so worried, I didn't know what was happening and they decided that they needed to do some scans, well I thought the worse…"

"Everything is fine, love. I'm fine, the baby's fine, the kids are fine. Your dad says they're with your mom, and I've starving," said Rachel, trying to calm Ben.

"I've taken care of the medical forms, so we are free to leave," said Ben, taking control of the hover-chair.

"Then let's go," suggested Luke. "I know a certain grandma that has been preparing for two weeks and if I know her, she's happily spoiling your children with surprises even as we speak."

_And Force, do I have a surprise for her._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter # 7

The ride from the med center felt a bit strained to Luke as he and Rachel chatted amiably. Ben just sat quiet and sullen.

"Ben has plans to enlarge his shop eventually," said Rachel. "The business beside him didn't make it and would be perfect for expansion. Isn't that right, sweetie?"

Ben nodded absently and continued to look out the window.

"That's great, son. You always did have a talent for fixing things," said Luke smiling.

Rachel seemed to be trying her best to draw her husband into the conversation, but he persisted in monosyllabic replies or none at all. Getting out of the rented vehicle, Ben helped Rachel find her footing and escorted her into the hotel.

As they entered the turbolift, Luke could feel Ben's tension flare.

Rachel hung back as if to speak to her husband, but he seemed reluctant to answer. As the turbolift door opened to their floor Ben turned to his wife. "Now is not the time to talk about this, let it go." Ben glanced quickly over at his father.

"I just want to know what has gotten you in such a temper, that's all," she whispered.

"Stop pushing, Rachel," said Ben through clenched teeth.

"Fine, be a snot-nosed gundark for all I care," grumbled Rachel as she walked away from Ben when they reached their floor.

Luke cleared his throat and opened the door to their suite. "Here we are……welcome to Grandchild Haven!"

As they entered, Luke smiled to see all the children safe and sound and having the time of their life. Mara sat crossed legged on the floor with the three youngest ones, playing a game that involved a great deal of giggling.

Tiann seemed enthralled with a rather large telescope out on the balcony, while Nirice was happily chatting on the comm unit with her boyfriend.

"Well, hi everyone!" said Ben.

"BEN!" gasped Mara, as she got to her feet and hurried to embrace him. "Oh son, it's so good to see you." Tears ran down her face as she hugged her only child. "I told myself I wasn't going to do this and look at me crying like a Bothan willow tree. This is not good for my reputation I'll have you know."

"I've always known you had a soft spot for me, Mom," whispered Ben, touching his mom's face tenderly.

Mara wiped her eyes. "And Rachel, I'm so happy to meet you. Luke told me that everything is fine and I passed it along to the kids." She embraced her daughter-in-law gently and smiled.

"Yes, I'm doing great and ready to eat a live nerf if you have one handy," Rachel teased, as her children came and hugged her. Ben seemed calmer now and put his arm around his wife.

"Momma, look at what Grandma got us," said Emia, showing her the mountain of toys threatening to overflow the living room.

Rachel took in the sight and gave Mara a questioning look.

"I hope you don't mind," said Mara sheepishly. "I got a little carried away, but lunch is all ready and we can eat right now it you'd like."

"I can definitely be bought off with food," declared Rachel, shaking her head.

"Right this way then, my lady," said Luke as he offered his arm and led her into the dining room.

"I want to sit next to Grandpa," cried Caleb as the entire family gathered around the table.

"Caleb, you have to wait to see where you're supposed to sit," informed Emia.

"You're not the boss of me, poopy hea…" Caleb stopped as Ben threw him a threatening look.

"Ben, you sit here…" drilled Rachel, pointing to the chair nearest the window. "Caleb, next to Grandpa. Nirice, Tiann and Mara you'll do nicely over here and Emia you and Abby sit…" Rachel looked around the room for the precocious red head. "Where's Abby?"

"Not good," moaned Tiann.

"Has anyone seen Abby?" asked Ben.

"She was just here playing Stars and Comets a second ago," Mara groaned. "My first day on the job as Grandma and I've already lost one."

"Nobody panic," ordered Rachel calmly. "Let's just fan out and find her before we have a replay of last Thursday's Concert in the Park fiasco."

"Concert in the Park fiasco?" inquired Luke.

"You don't want to know," said Nirice, shaking her head.

Luke subtly drifted into the Force, reaching out for his young granddaughter, as the rest of the family began to search the hotel suite.

Sifting through several Force signatures, Luke could feel the shades of energy given off by those around him. Ben intense and closed off, Caleb a jumble of energy with no focus, Emia serious and conscientious. Then he felt Abby's warm cinnamon-like tickle…and his eyes flew open wide.

"STARS! SHE'S ON THE ROOF!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter #8

Ben rushed outside onto the balcony ahead of the others. One glance and his face contorted with fear; there sat Abby about ten meters away with her legs dangling over the side of the roof.

"Hi, Daddy," she waved.

"Abilee!" cried Rachel as she and the rest of the family poured out onto the balcony. "Ben, how are we going to get her down?"

"Don't worry I'll get her," replied Ben, panic evident in his voice. "I just need to think of a way to get up onto the …"

"Ben…" interrupted Luke.

"Not now, Dad, I've got to…"

"Ben!" said Luke, again.

Ben looked into his father's eyes for a moment and then finally seemed to understand.

"It'll be OK, son," reassured Luke gently squeezing his shoulder. "Everyone, just step back a little." Luke dipped into the Force again and quickly found Abby this time. As he gently lifted her from the roof, she began to squeal with delight and clap her hands. Slowly Luke brought her closer to him, safely into his waiting arms and sighed.

_Nice work, Grandpa, _said Mara.

"Whoa…." said Tiann in total awe, "somebody want to tell me what just happened?

"It was the Force, Laser Brain," said Nirice. "I would've thought with all the reading you do, you'd at least know a little about what a Jedi can do."

"Fighting bad guys is one thing but what I just saw was

empirically impossible," said Tiann shaking his head.

"Not with the Force…" started Nirice.

"That's enough, you two. Let's all just get back to the table and have something to eat. Your mom needs some food and I need to sit down," said Ben taking Abby from Luke, his hands shaking. "And you, Abilee, are grounded till you're thirty-five."

"Sorry, Daddy," said Abby, burying her head into his chest.

"I don't understand how she gets into situations like this," said Rachel, taking a deep breath. "All my children are active, but Abby just seems to go from one crisis to the next."

Luke gave Mara a knowing look but said nothing in reply.

The meal was a rather subdued affair, until it appeared that Caleb could no longer resist temptation and dumped blue milk down Emia's back. Rachel and the children looked exhausted, so Luke understood as Ben said it was time to leave.

"Thank you for everything," smiled Rachel giving Luke and Mara both a hug. "We'll see you tomorrow. Hopefully it will be a less eventful day." She herded the children across the hall to their awaiting beds.

Ben lingered a bit and turned to face his parents. "I'm grateful for what you did with Abby, Dad, but for the rest of the visit I'd appreciate it if you would not use the Force in front of the children."

Mara gasped, her anger flaring. "Ben, your father just rescued your daughter from what could've been a tragedy."

"I know that!" snapped Ben, his face red. "I'm just asking that use of the Force be kept to a minimum. I don't think that is asking too much."

Mara opened her mouth as if to rebuke her son, but Luke jumped in first. "That's fine, Ben. We understand and will respect your wishes. Sleep well, son. We'll see you in the morning."

Ben nodded his head and left the room.

"Are you out of your mind?" inquired Mara as she closed the door.

"It's always a possibility," replied Luke, rubbing his eyes with his hand. "I don't like it either, Mara, but they are his children and he does have the right to make that request. As long as they are not in any danger I will do as he asked."

"I can't believe my own son is telling me what I can and can't do," Mara huffed. "He has kept those children totally in the dark about the Force, you know."

Luke nodded. "I had to practically bite my tongue when Rachel starting talking about Abby."

Mara paused, looking at her husband. "She's Force sensitive isn't she?"

"Dripping in it," chuckled Luke, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Are all the children?"

"I don't know… I hadn't planned on finding out. But when Abby pulled her little escapade, I reached out to find her and felt it flowing through her," said Luke.

"Do you think Ben knows?" asked Mara.

"Ben is in such denial, even if he suspects anything he wouldn't admit it," said Luke. "The best thing we can do is just keep this to ourselves and do as he requests." _And I'll be keeping Ben's name change to myself, too, at least for now. Mara is riled up enough for one evening, _thought Luke.

Mara looked intently at Luke as she casually walked over to face him. "And just _what _are you trying to keep me from being so _riled _up about?"

Luke groaned. "There are times I really wish we weren't so connected, my love." Taking her hand he led her over to the sitting area and sat down. "I found out earlier today that Ben changed his surname to Enjeris when he and Rachel married."

He didn't quite know what Mara's reaction would be, but was surprised to see her sitting nonplussed on the couch for a few seconds before any emotion surfaced.

"He changed his name?" she asked softly.

"Yes," answered Luke, equally as soft, stroking her hand gently.

"THAT SON OF A SITH CHANGED HIS NAME?" Exploded Mara, standing up with clenched fists.

Luke thought it a very good thing that his wife was not wearing her lightsaber right now.

"He changed his…how could he _do _that, Luke? How could he? Has he absolutely lost his mind? He has a lot to answer for and he's going to do so right now." Mara headed toward the door, her anger swelling.

Luke raced to catch her, before she could do anything they might both regret later. "Mara, wait."

"No, Luke. This has been coming for quite a while and it is time for Mr. _Enjeris _to face his demons. Namely ME!"

Luke put both his hands on Mara's shoulder and gently turned her to face him. "You don't think this is killing me, too? But we _have_ to approach this in a non-confrontational manner."

"Why, Luke?" snapped Mara, folding her arms across her chest.

"Because if we don't, it may be another fifteen years before we see him and his family again," explained Luke.

Mara sighed and allowed her self to be led back to the couch. "Okay, so maybe I won't go over there and rip his head off."

Luke smiled ruefully. "I think that is very prudent of you, my love."

"Well, he just better watch himself, that's all I have to say," muttered Mara, standing and heading toward the bed room. "Stupid poopy head…"

"I couldn't have said it better myself," sighed Luke.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter # 9

Ben was up before the rest of the family which gave him time to think about the previous day's events. Of course he was grateful for his daughter's rescue, but angry that his father had used the Force to do so. Just being near his parents again brought back so many strong emotions from his past: anger, frustration…._and guilt?_ whispered that small internal voice.

Ben sighed. It _was_ wonderful to see his children smiling as they played with his parents. Perhaps he _had_ been wrong keeping his family isolated for so long. But how else would he have kept them safe from all the notoriety that came with the Skywalker name?

His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of the children waking and demanding breakfast. "What's on the agenda for today?" asked Ben, pouring cereal into the children's bowls. He hoped today would be calmer and that he could keep a more watchful eye on Abby.

"Your parents are tied up with ceremony business this morning, but we planned to meet at their place for lunch," said Rachel, looking at her datapad. "There are quite a few activities scheduled by the hotel to keep the kids occupied for a while."

"Don't tell me," said Ben, grimacing. "Tatooine now has a water park."

"Dad," moaned Nirice, rolling her eyes as only a fourteen year old could. "You're not funny at all."

"Do you realize the amount of water Tatooine would have to import for that sort of thing?" asked Tiann, silently calculating.

"Sand Dune tour or the trip to see Beggar's Canyon?" Rachel asked the children.

"There's actually a tour to see sand?" asked Ben skeptically.

Rachel nodded holding up the data brochure. "And it includes Sand Skiing."

"SAND SKIING! SAND SKIING!!" the children cried in unison.

Ben laughed as he pictured his children covered from head to toe in sand. "Just be prepared to get sand in places you never thought was possible," warned Ben.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At noon Luke heard a knock on the door and could sense his ravenous grandchildren on the other side.

"About time," said Luke, as he opened the door. "I thought I was going to have to eat all these cookies by myself."

"I'll help you, Grandpa," offered Caleb, wrapping his arms around Luke's knees.

"Me, too," added Abby, raising her arms to her grandfather to be picked up.

"Hello, Luke," said Rachel, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Hi Mara, what can I do to help?"

Mara entered the living room and picked up Caleb. "Not a thing, everyone just sit, we're ready to commence with lunch. And you, little rascal," said Mara looking sternly into Caleb's eyes. "No pouring of liquids this time, deal?"

"Deal, Grandma," said Caleb, reluctantly.

Conversation flowed as well as the laughter. The food was delicious, plentiful and absent of any mishaps. When everyone had their fill they adjourned to the living room once again. The younger children began to play with their newly acquired toys while everyone else gathered near the seating area.

"It's so nice to finally have a grandma and grandpa," said Emia hugging Mara and then joining her siblings on the floor.

"Your parents aren't on Naboo, Rachel?" asked Luke.

"Dad, I don't think Rachel wants to talk about--" began Ben.

"No, it's okay, Ben," interrupted Rachel. "I don't mind talking about it. Actually, I wasn't born on Naboo. I don't have a lot to go on, at least not many official records, but I have been able to put together bits and pieces to get a general idea of my background. You see, I'm a SELCORE baby."

"SELCORE?" gasped Mara, looking over at Luke.

"Well, that's what they used to call us at the orphanage," continued Rachel with a smile. "I'm originally from Garqi. When I was about two months old, the Vong invaded our planet so my parents and I fled to Duro. We lived in one of the domed cities with other refugees for a short time, until the Vong invaded there as well."

"Rachel, I had no idea," said Mara astonished.

"It gets a little sketchy from there. Somehow I was separated from my parents during the invasion, but was loaded onto a hauler with other babies and small children. We had nothing on us, but our identi-card bracelets. Mine only said 'Enjeris, Rachel. (Garqi.'"

Rachel stopped a moment as if contemplating something.

"We were one of the last transports out…"

"What happened after that?" asked Luke softly, his eyes locked onto hers anticipating what would come next.

"According to records we were farmed out to different systems. Naboo took in most of the babies, though. They even set up an orphanage for us so we wouldn't be shuttled about the galaxy." Rachel smiled fondly at Luke and Mara. "It wasn't until years later that I learned some of the Jedi were there battling the Vong ships to clear an escape route for us as we left orbit. I owe my life to them."

Luke smiled. "Well, we had some help from Ben's Uncle Han as well."

"And the Duro Defense Force when they finally realized that they'd been duped by the Vong," snorted Mara.

"You mean… you?" asked Rachel.

"Small galaxy, isn't it?" laughed Luke.

"We were there, Rachel, on Duro. Along with Ben's cousins Jacen, Jaina and Anakin," recalled Mara.

"That's right, Anakin was still with us then," said Luke softly, his eyes clouding momentarily.

"You and Mom were there, defending Duro during the invasion?" asked Ben, his face open with surprise.

"Yes, son," said Luke. "Your Aunt Leia was working for SELCORE at the time. The whole family was there at the end."

"Even you, kiddo." Mara smiled at Ben, amusement lighting her face. "We had just found out that I was carrying you."

Ben sat silently staring into space, as he seemed to take in everything.

"Ben?" asked Rachel, touching his knee. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," whispered Ben, reaching out and holding her hand.

"Wow, Grandpa. That is amazing to think that you and Grandma saved our mom!" said Nirice.

"Well, there were a lot of us doing the saving," replied Luke.

Rachel got up slowly and walked over to her in-laws. "Well, on behalf of all the SELCORE babies, thank you," she said, hugging them and receiving hugs back. "All this food and talk has worn me out, I say it's time for a nap. Let's go gang."

Ben and Rachel rounded up the kids and headed out the door, as Luke and Mara watched fondly.

"This is just amazing," said Mara. "How do you think Ben took the news?"

"I could feel several different emotions rolling off him," said Luke. "Astonishment, gratitude, even frustration. It will be interesting to see what he does after he has had time to digest it all."

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on their door. Luke crossed the room and opened it to find Nirice standing there with a determined look on her face.

"Honey, is everything OK?" he asked.

Nirice took a deep breath. "Grandma, Grandpa….I want to be a Jedi."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter # 10

"We're in big trouble," Luke sighed, closing the door after Nirice left.

Mara nodded her head in agreement, stretching out on the couch. "I had no idea being a part of an extended family would be so exhausting. Do you think she'll do as you advised and keep our conversation to her self?"

"I hope so. If Ben finds out what she wants to do he'll grab his kids and head for the Unknown Regions," Luke said sadly. "I couldn't bear to lose them now…"

"Let's just get through the ceremony tomorrow and then decide if we should even approach him with the subject," Mara suggested. "Luke, you know what this means? If Abby and Nirice are both Force sensitive then the rest of the hoard probably is, too."

"Yeah," agreed Luke. "This just keeps on getting better."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day of the dedication ceremony was radiantly sunny, as usual on Tatooine. Luke dressed in his Jedi robes thinking it most appropriate, while Mara wore a special emerald outfit purchased just for the occasion.

"Looking good, my love," admired Mara, as Luke entered the living room.

"Hey, that's my line," he laughed.

"Are you ready to be immortalized?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," groaned Luke, taking his wife's hand and bringing to his lips.

Mara seemed to hesitate and then smiled. "I may not say it much, but I am so proud of you Luke. Not only for the lives that you have touched through the years, but also for the love that you have given me. You gave me back my heart, love."

"What did I just say about stealing my lines?" smiled Luke leaning in for a quick kiss. "I think my heart beat true for the first time when you agreed to marry me." Luke pressed his forehead to hers. "Now, before we get incredibly mushy, we'd better be going. We've got a legion of people to impress."

"Lead the way, Oh Mighty One," replied Mara.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Seven minutes and counting," called Rachel, as she helped Caleb into his new shoes. _Why did it seem like they were always running late?_

"We're never going to make it on time," said Ben pulling Emia's hair back into some semblance of a braid.

"Have faith, dear husband."

"Owww! That hurts, Daddy," whined Emma.

"Sorry, baby. Just how in the world did I end up with hair duty?" mumbled Ben. "Nirice! Get Abby and meet us down at the Hotel entrance. That liaison guy should be there at the temple to take us straight to our seats."

"Okay, Dad!" shouted Nirice in response. "Where's Tiann?"

"He's already down there talking to the driver about the vehicle we're riding in," said Rachel.

"Figures," said Nirice as she and Abby flew out the door.

"Let's go, Ben. Leave Emia's hair, I'll do it on the way," said Rachel.

Ben grabbed Caleb and Emia by the hand as Rachel hurried out the door as fast as a very pregnant woman could go. Taking the stairs and making it to the entrance, Rachel scanned the area for their first born son.

"Over here," shouted Tiann, waving both arms.

Racing like a rancor was after them Ben and the kids made their way to the vehicle and got in with Rachel following close behind.

"Hit it!" ordered Rachel to the driver, as they sped off. "Gee, I've always wanted to say that! _And_ it looks like we're going to make it on time after all. Emia, let's get to working on your hair, child."

Rachel took a calming breath while braiding her daughter's hair and noticed Ben staring out the window. "It's going to be fine, Ben. I know you've been doing a lot of thinking since we got here and I trust you to do what is best for all of us."

Ben smiled and nodded. "I hope you're right. I didn't know I'd be feeling so many different emotions all at once, but I _am _glad we came."

"So am I," replied Rachel. _Perhaps there is hope for Ben and his parents after all. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke and Mara sat in their assigned seats to the right of the temporary dais constructed for the ceremony. Looking around Luke noticed friends and loved ones, government officials and Jedi from all over the galaxy. Han and Leia were on the front row with the audience, while Jacen and his family were seated behind them. He could sense Jaina was somewhere, but was not seated with her brother and his family as yet. _Probably visiting with other masters, _thought Luke.

"Do you see them?" asked Mara nervously, concern showing on her face.

"No, not yet." answered Luke. "I thought they were supposed to sit with Han and Leia, but it looks like those seats are already taken." _Could Ben have changed his mind about coming? _he wondered.

"Maybe they requested seats elsewhere," said Mara, still looking around.

At that point the music began and Lan Wiandell, the Galactic Alliance's Chief of State walked to the podium. "Honored guests, esteemed heads of state, members of the Jedi Order, friends and family, it is my privilege to be here today to honor a man the universe can never thank enough for his tireless work to protect and serve his fellow sentients."

"That's you, farmboy," whispered Mara.

"Ask anyone here and they can tell you how this dedicated servant touched their lives in some capacity," continued the Chief of State. "As a Jedi Master, pilot, Commander, leader or friend, the name Luke Skywalker is synonymous with the word freedom itself."

Luke looked up with relief to see Ben, Rachel and the children following Hathan Gowin to their seats towards the back as applause broke out.

The Chief of State continued. "So it is only fitting that the newest Jedi Academy on his home planet of Tatooine, bear his name. His legacy will live on in the hearts of sentients everywhere, Gentle beings, may I present Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker."

Luke rose to the shouting and thunderous applause, as the audience rose to their feet in a standing ovation. Leia's face beamed, while Mara blinked back tears.

Rachel reached over and squeezed Ben's hand. "You must be very proud of your father," she whispered.

"Yes… I am," said Ben, squeezing back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke looked out over the crowd and felt the tears begin to well, as they continued to applaud. Raising a hand, he waved. "You're all going to have to sit down now, or we'll never get to the cake and ice cream at the reception," he joked.

Laughter broke out among the crowd as they took their seats.

"So many memories come to mind as I look out at the sea of faces here today," Luke said. "As a matter of fact with the exception of the Dune sea, it's the only sea here on Tatooine."

More laughter followed.

"As I listened to the description given by Lan Wiandell, I thought he must be talking about another man, because he left out the three roles I consider most important in my life. That of husband, father and grandfather," said Luke smiling, looking down at Mara and then to the back of the audience, hoping to catch Ben's eye.

Mara smiled. _I love you, Luke! _

"And I guess I better add brother to that list, or the former Chief of State will have my hide later on," said Luke winking at Leia. "You greatly honor me and my family with your presence here today and with your outpouring of love. Thank you all for coming."

Luke took out his lightsaber and with a flourish ignited it, cutting the ribbon that ran across the entrance. "Friends, I welcome you to the Skywalker Jedi Academy."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter # 11

Ben realized that the "after" party at his parent's hotel suite was in full swing by the time he and Rachel finally arrived with their children in tow.

"So let me get this straight, your Aunt Leia is _the_ Leia Organo Solo, the former Chief of State of the former New Republic?" Rachel asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Uh, yeah…that would be the one," hedged Ben, helping his wife and children into the turbolift.

"Are there any other famous family members I should be aware of?" quirked his wife, looking irritated.

"Well, there's also my grandmother," mumbled Ben.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"My dad's mom was Padme Naberrie," confessed Ben, miserably.

"Padme Naberrie…_Queen _Amidala of Naboo was your grandmother?" asked Rachel, stunned.

"Well, she was only a queen for 2 terms, after that she was just a senator," said Ben hopefully.

"So, your father and mother are legendary Jedi, your aunt a former Chief of state—"

"--before that she was the Princess of Alderaan," added Ben sheepishly.

"Well, of course she was!" said Rachel, raising her voice. "Your grandmother, it turns out, was a queen and senator of the very planet we live on and you don't feel the need to tell me all this while we were dating?" she asked loudly.

_I guess now is not the time to tell her about Jacen's wife being the Queen of Hapes, _thought Ben. "I was afraid that if you knew all that you wouldn't want to marry me." The turbolift door opened and the family flooded into the hall.

"Honey, I love you. Why would you even think something like that?" Rachel sighed heavily. "It's not as if your grandfather was Darth Vader or something."

Ben coughed as they reached the door to his parent's suite. He rang the door bell and silently thanked the Force that they lived in a secluded little town, not privy to all his family's exploits.

"Dad does this mean we're royalty?" asked Tiann.

"Only in your dreams, Laser Breath," answered Nirice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Han opened the door to their suite, Luke could sense the tension between his son and daughter-in-law.

"Well, hey there kiddo!" greeted Han, dragging Ben into a bear hug and slapping him on the back several times. "About time you got around to letting us meet the family."

"Hey, Uncle Han," croaked Ben, trying to catch his breath. "Uh, this is my wife—"

"--Rachel, it's great to meet you." Han took Rachel's hand and then looked around the room. "Hey, Leia…over here! There's finally someone in the family shorter than you!"

Rachel laughed as Han guided her across the room to meet the rest of the partiers. Ben led the children to the refreshment table and then made up a plate for himself.

"Everything all right, son?" asked Luke, as he approached Ben.

Ben smiled. "Yeah, I had a lot of explaining to do about our illustrious family tree on the way over here."

"Ah, I take it then, Rachel didn't know about Leia?"

"Among others," said Ben, ruefully.

Luke smiled at his son. "We do have a rather unusual family." He paused wondering whether or not now was a good time to have a talk. "Why don't we go out on the balcony and get some fresh air?"

"Okay, Dad," agreed Ben. "That sounds like a good idea.

Luke led the way as Ben balanced his plate of food. After closing the balcony door, the two reclined on the lounges and made them selves comfortable.

"I was proud of you today, Dad," said Ben softly.

"Thank you, Ben. It meant the world to me that you and your family came. I hope Han takes it easy with Rachel, you know how he can be," Luke laughed.

"Rachel is a lot tougher than she looks. I'd put my money on her over Uncle Han any day," joked Ben.

Luke felt Ben struggling for words, but waited patiently. It had been so long since he had just spent time with his son. It was like getting to know him all over again.

"Dad, I know what I did back when I was eighteen was very confusing to you and Mom, but I never stopped loving you both," began Ben.

"Can you tell me why you left, son?" asked Luke softly. "Did we…did I do something wrong?"

"What you really want to know is why I chose not to become a Jedi," answered Ben looking away.

"Answers to both questions would be nice."

Ben took a breath. "There are things you don't know about me. Things that even Rachel doesn't know, I've kept them secret for many years."

Luke found it hard to breathe for a moment as he heard Ben finally say the words that he has waited so long to hear. "What things?"

"There is… a persuasive power in me," whispered Ben. "This power is rooted within my essence in the Force and must never be developed."

"Being strong in the Force is not wrong, son. The key is learning control of such power." said Luke softly, trying to meet his son's eyes.

"It's… different in me, it's more inherent and potentially malignant."

"Are you talking about the Dark Side, Ben? Because all Jedi have that possibility within them," explained Luke. "It's something we guard against continually at the academies and then as individuals our entire lives."

"It goes even beyond what you think of as the Dark side, something far worse." Ben finally met his father's eyes, his face flushing.

Luke could feel the unbearable shame rolling from his son. "But I could've helped you with that—" began Luke.

"No, Dad, you couldn't. I knew you would try and I knew you would fail," said Ben, adamantly.

Luke sat up staring at his son, stunned with this realization. "Did you have…visions about this, Ben?"

"Yes," answered his son. "Hideous visions, the dormant malevolence I posses is horrifying." Ben's face crumpled in agony. "I could become even worse than..."

"…my father?" whispered Luke.

Ben nodded his head. "I realized eventually that the only way to prevent this was to never train in the ways of the Force."

"Why couldn't you tell us this?" Luke asked, incredulous.

Ben swallowed. "I was ashamed, Dad. I thought you would be, too. The son of the greatest Jedi of his era couldn't become what his father wanted him to be?" Ben looked down at his hands for a moment. "I was also afraid you and Mom would talk me out of my decision."

"Ben, I could never be ashamed of you, nor could your mother."

Ben paused. "I felt the hurt I caused you and Mom when I made that decision. It was painful seeing the disappointment in your eyes every day."

"So that's why you left?" asked Luke, placing his hand on Ben's shoulder.

"That and…I don't think you realized the pressure from outside sources I had to contend with. Government officials came when I was fifteen and tried to pressure me into reversing my decision," admitted Ben. "And you can't have missed the fact that I was the lead story on the holo news almost every night."

Luke's face flushed as he looked at his son. "I didn't know the Alliance sent representatives. They had no right to do that, no right at all. As for the holo news, I should have done more to shield you from them."

"You couldn't, Dad. That's just it. I had to get away to some place where I could just be me and not your son. I was angry and lost. I blamed you and Mom for leaving me as a young child to go fight the Vong. I thought perhaps that was the reason I was the way I am," cried Ben, frustration showing on his face. "I felt I had to totally break from my past in order to have a future. That's also why I changed my last name. Coming here, I now realize my biggest mistake was cutting you and Mom out of my life."

"We should never have left you. One of us should have gone with you to the Maw," said Luke, shaking his head sadly.

Ben sighed. "We don't know if that would've made any difference. Has it ever occurred to you that the offspring of two incredibly strong Jedi would have had this uncontrollable power regardless?"

Luke stood, his face wet with tears. "I don't know, son. All I know is that I love you so much. Please tell me it's not too late for us to come together as a family again."

"It's not too late, Dad," whispered Ben standing also. "Can you ever forgive me?

Luke pulled Ben into an embrace. "Only if you can forgive me,

too."

Luke held his son as years of pain and sorrow fell from him. Waves of emotion engulfed him as he kissed his son's forehead and brushed the hair from his eyes.

"Hey you two, you're missing a really great party in here," announced Han, smiling as he stuck his head out the balcony door. "Jacen and Tenel Ka have promised to dance the Corellian mamba and Caleb has his Aunt Jaina in a head lock, although I'm thinking Jaina can take him."

Luke laughed as relief flooded through his body. "Come on son, I certainly can't miss out on all that."

"No," said Ben, "I think you've missed out on enough for one lifetime."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter #12

Rachel lay on her side facing her husband amidst a small army of pillows supporting her ever increasing figure. _Something's different…_she thought His face was relaxed and there was a peace about him as he slept. Staring at his comely features, she admired how handsome he was. _And no man should be blessed with such long gorgeous eyelashes, _she thought.

A smile played on his lips, as Ben opened his eyes. "What are you looking at so early in the morning?" Sleep tousled hair only made him more appealing.

"The love of my life," she answered easily. Rachel raised a hand to brush the hair out of his eyes, but Ben caught it bringing it to his lips.

"We need to make a decision about whether or not to stay on Tatooine for the baby's birth," Ben said.

"I have a confession to make…" said Rachel softly, avoiding his eyes.

Ben sat up looking her fully in the face. "The midwife didn't advise going off-planet did she?"

Rachel just shook her head. "I'm sorry I lied to you, Ben. I was just so afraid that you'd never get together with your parents any other way. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes," said Ben. "I understand why you did it, but you could've put our baby's health in jeopardy." Ben punched the pillow he had been lying on.

"Ben, I would _never _do that!" Rachel sat up, her face flushing. "After having five children, I _know _what I can and can't do. We could practically deliver this child ourselves if we had to."

"Not if there were complications! You took a huge risk by doing this and also by not telling me," said Ben, his temper flaring.

Rachel sat silently for a moment. "OK, this may not have been one of my best decisions, but sometimes a wife has to take drastic measures when she is married to an unyielding, nerf-headed, gutter monkey!"

Ben's lips twitched playfully as he began to laugh. "You can be the most stubborn, overbearing…adorable woman at times. I'm just so glad you're mine," Ben sighed, taking Rachel in his arms.

Rachel offered no resistance and melted into her husband's embrace. "Speaking of stubborn…I noticed you and your dad talking last night. Did you get anything resolved?"

Ben grinned. "You already know the answer to that, you just want to gloat."

"Yes… and your point is?"

"My point is that you were right and I should have listened to you a long time ago. But don't go getting any ideas into your pretty head about being right all the time," he teased.

"The thought never entered my mind, dear husband."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the decision made to stay on Tatooine for the delivery, Luke and Mara also decided to stay and spend as much time as possible with Ben and his family.

Mara and Rachel sat on the couch talking while Luke gave tauntaun rides to Emia, Abby and Caleb.

"Careful, kids, you wouldn't want to go and break you grandfather in half now," said Rachel reclining back and taking in the sight.

"He's not a grandpa, he's a tauntaun, Mom!" insisted Caleb.

Luke smiled broadly as he promenaded around the living room while Emia gave orders as to direction. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this happy…sore back and all.

The door opened and Ben, Tiann and Nirice entered laughing loudly.

"You won't believe where we're going! There's this huge canyon where Dad says Grandpa used to race speeders when he was a kid," said Tiann waving his hands.

"Beggar's Canyon," supplied Nirice.

"Yeah, that's the one. Dad rented a large speeder and we're all going to go see it," finished Tiann, his face shining.

Rachel looked skeptical. "How goes the terrain for banthas and very expectant women?"

"We won't take you to any part that would tax you, Rach," said Ben thoughtfully.

"It really is beautiful," admitted Mara, "And no racing will be allowed!"

"Then let's get going," Rachel smiled, taking Luke's hand as Ben and Mara herded the children toward the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke had forgotten the many colors of the canyon. He mostly had thought of it as his playground when he was young and not a place of beauty. But looking at it now, as an adult, it touched him with its elegance and majestic expanse.

Abby looked up at Luke with her wide green eyes and smiled. "It's talking to us, Grandpa."

"What, honey?" asked Luke taking Abilee's hand in his.

"This place, it's talking to us, listen," she instructed.

Luke stared at her for a moment as she closed her eyes. Then he understood what was happening….s_he's reaching out with the Force. _Gently he followed her as she immersed herself, realizing that this was not the first time she had done so.

He could hear the soft effervescent sounds from a distant time and the music of the wind as it played upon the ever changing sands. Colors danced before his eyes, blinding in their intensity and hue. All this he experienced with his granddaughter as they held hands and listened together.

"Hey, you two," called Mara, "you better hurry up or you'll be left behind!" The rest of the family was already at the mouth of the canyon waiting for them.

Luke opened his eyes and sighed with content, as he came back to the present. He smiled down at his granddaughter and then gently lifted her up onto his shoulders. "We should catch up with the others or we'll miss out on the fun."

"But you heard it, didn't you, Grandpa?" asked Abby again, eyes flecked with wisdom.

"Yes, child, I heard it," said Luke amazed that one so young had such insights.

"I knew I would love you," said Abby simply. "I knew you would understand."

Luke swallowed hard, trying to contain the emotions threatening to spill from him. As they reached the mouth of the canyon, Mara gave him a puzzled look but a slight shake of his head was all that was needed to dissuade her from commenting.

"Did you really race speeders here, Luke?" asked Rachel, shaking her head. "I can't believe your aunt and uncle approved.

"Approval was never a part of the plan, actually. I often snuck out with my friends to come here and hang out," admitted Luke sheepishly.

"Grandpa, you snuck out of your house? Dad would never let us get away with something like that," said Tiann, his eyes wide.

"Your dad is a very smart man," said Luke, smiling over at Tiann. "And I can tell you that I kept a much closer watch on him than my aunt or uncle did on me."

"Oh, I don't know, Dad. I had my moments, too," smiled Ben mischievously.

"Dad, you?" asked Nirice in disbelief.

"And those moments will remain a secret until I am an old, old man," said Ben giving his eldest daughter his best "father look."

"How much longer till the suns set?" asked Rachel, sitting on a large boulder, arching her back.

"Not long," said Luke, looking up at Tatoo I and Tatoo II. "It would probably be a good idea to head back to the speeder. We can watch them from there."

As they walked toward their vehicle, Luke sensed Tiann's curiosity about to burst. "Grandpa, what was is like growing up here?"

"Hot!" laughed Luke, putting his arm around the boy. "I spent most of my time dreaming about leaving this place. It wasn't an easy life, at times it was very lonely, but it did instill in me a healthy respect for important things."

"It made you appreciative of the good things in your life," commented Rachel with a knowing look in her eyes.

Luke nodded and looked over at Ben. "And the people."

By the time they reached their vehicle, the suns were indeed making their descent. Pinks, purples and oranges basted the sky with amazing brilliance. Luke noticed Abby closing her eyes again, but surreptitiously watched Ben to see if he noticed.

"I think it's time to head back, kids," said Ben suddenly, walking over to Abby and picking her up.

"Do we have to, Dad?" asked Emia.

"It's getting late and mom needs to rest. It won't be too long before your new sister or brother arrives," said Ben brooking no argument.

The rest of the family filed in as Ben helped the children in their safety restraints. Rachel was moving slower than usual and thanked Luke as he helped her in the waiting speeder.

"So you've chosen not to know the gender of the baby?" asked Mara, as Ben started the engine and headed back to town.

Rachel nodded, closing her eyes. "We like to be surprised, but it _is _my turn to choose the name. The last name I got to choose was Abby's."

Luke smiled at Rachel, as he thought about Abby and her Force sensitivity. Everyone was getting along so well, how could he possibly bring this up without hurting his son's feelings.

Abby leaned over and laid her head against Luke's side. "It'll be okay, Grandpa."

Luke kissed the top of her curly red head. "I hope you're right, little one."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter # 13

The days that followed were the most blissful that Ben could ever remember. He laughed as he watched his dad play games with his children and blinked back tears as his mom read stories to his youngest ones. The only concern that surfaced as he drifted off to sleep at night was the ever growing matter of Abby.

At first Ben thought that she was just a kittling-like bundle of mischievous adventure. With her bright smile and infectious laugh, it was hard not to credit her mishaps as just childish exuberance. But in the last six months he had begun to notice a thoughtful intensity about her that went well beyond that of a four year old.

Like that afternoon at Beggar's Canyon…

He was pretty sure that no one else saw it and at times thought he had just imagined the whole thing. But if his father suspected… Ben shuddered. _No, _he thought,_ my children will not be raised to become Jedi._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a riotous lunch of cheesy noodles, Luke helped a tired Rachel over to the couch while Mara entertained Caleb, Abby and Emia with their ongoing game of Stars and Comets. Tiann was happily engrossed in the scientific datapad given to him by his grandmother.

Ben and Nirice had pulled clean up duty and were in the kitchen finishing up the last of the dishes. Ben noticed that Nirice was unusually quiet and seemed contemplative. _Teenagers,_ he chuckled to himself.

"Dad?" asked Nirice handing Ben a dry plate to put up in the cabinet.

"Yes, baby?"

"Things are going really well here, aren't they? I mean with Grandma and Grandpa," said Nirice slowly.

"Yes, I'd say that."

"Does it… _bother_ you that they are Jedi?" she asked softly.

Ben hesitated as his heart began to beat a little faster. "No, it doesn't bother me. I just didn't want to pursue that kind of life."

Nirice looked away and removed another plate from the cleaning unit. "Then it's not that you don't like Jedi, it's just that you didn't want to be one yourself?"

"That's right. It was hard for my parents to understand that, but we've worked it out now and we both respect each other's choices," Ben said choosing his words carefully.

"That's good then. I really love them both a lot and …well, it's interesting what you just said about respecting each other's choices," she handed Ben another plate and looked up.

"What is it, Nirice? Is something bothering you?" asked Ben, concerned.

Nirice breathed deeply as if trying to find the words. "Dad, I have some choices to make, too. And I want…I'd like for you to respect the decisions that I've made."

"Oh baby," started Ben, thinking he understood what his daughter was trying to say. "I really do like Dalen. It's just that you two are so young to be dating; you both have your whole life ahead of you. Stars, did I just sound like a dad, or what?"

Nirice shook her head. "No Dad, that's not what I'm trying to tell you."

"Then what?" asked Ben still holding the plate in his hand.

"What I'm trying to tell you is…" Nirice's voice shook as she continued. "I want to be a Jedi like Grandpa and Grandma."

Ben froze as if the very air in the room had turned to ice. Closing his eyes, he felt rage begin to swell from deep inside until he thought he would explode. His hands shook with emotion as the plate fell and shattered onto the floor.

Luke immediately sensed something was wrong. He felt Ben's fury before he ever saw his son's face. Mara looked over at Luke with a look of complete confusion until Ben entered the living room.

"YOU HAVE NOT RIGHT!" screamed Ben advancing so quickly that Luke thought he meant to strike him.

"Ben, what's wrong…." started Luke, overwhelmed by the animosity he felt roiling off his son.

"Don't you dare pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, FATHER!" Ben's face contorted with anger. "I TRUSTED YOU

AND YOU'VE BETRAYED THAT TRUST!"

"Daddy?" Caleb whimpered, as he and Emia crawled into Mara's lap. Abby scurried over to Luke putting her arms around him.

"Ben, you're scaring your children," admonished Mara, comforting the two little ones in her lap.

Rachel got up slowly and crossed to her husband. "What is this all about, Ben?"

Ben took a huge calming breath. "Get the children we're going back to our room, Rachel."

"First tell me what is going on," pleaded Rachel, her hand on her abdomen.

Nirice entered the room, tears pouring down her cheeks. "It's my fault, I told Dad that I w-wanted to be a Jedi."

"Oh no," whispered Mara looking up at her son.

Tiann, who had until now remained quietly in the background, came forward and put his arm around Nirice as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"You want to be a Jedi?" asked Rachel walking the short distance to her daughter.

"Yes, that's all," said Nirice miserably.

"That's what this whole thing has been about hasn't it, Father? Get my children out here so you can talk them into the life of a Jedi. Well, you won't take my children from me, do you hear?"

Ben accused.

"Son, that's not what happened at all," said Luke softly, "I didn't even know Nirice and Abby were Force sensitive until…"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Ben shouted.

"Dad, they didn't come to me, I went to them," said Nirice pleading with her father.

"Ben…" said Rachel.

"It doesn't matter, they should never have talked to you about it," explained Ben.

"Ben…" said Rachel.

"Let's just go back to our room and I'll take care—"

"No, Dad! Remember how you said they respected _your _choices? Well, that's all I'm asking from you," said Nirice gaining confidence with Tiann's arm around her.

"Ben…" said Rachel again.

"You're fourteen years old! You don't know what you want yet!" said Ben facing his daughter.

"BEN!" shouted Rachel.

"WHAT?" said Ben turning to face his wife.

Rachel slowly sank to her knees and gasped. "My water just broke."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter #14

Ben rushed over to his kneeling wife, helping her to keep her balance on the floor. "Just now? It broke just now?" Ben asked.

"Yes," she gasped again, holding her abdomen and breathing hard.

"It's okay, we'll just get you to the med center and—" said Ben, lifting his wife gently.

"Nooooo…." Rachel sank back down to her knees. "This one's…coming… fast."

"How fast?" asked Ben. "Tiann-fast or Nirice-fast?"

"Abby-fast," she groaned, closing her eyes.

"Not good," said Tiann.

"That's not helping, Tiann," Ben said, giving his twelve year old a look. "Dad, call whatever medical emergency transport is available and tell them we need medical assistant now."

"Yes son," said Luke running to the comm unit, his face white.

"Mom, I need you to get blankets, pillows and towels."

"I'm on it," replied Mara, sympathy on her face as she glanced at Rachel.

Ben looked around. "Tiann go downstairs and wait in the foyer for the transport, then bring them up here when they arrive. Nirice go to the kitchen and get something sharp that I can cut the umbilical cord with."

"Okay, Dad….I'm so sorry, Daddy, I didn't mean to…" started Nirice.

"It's all right, baby, just go to the kitchen for me."

Mara came back loaded with everything Ben had asked for. "Mom, lay out the blanket and help me lift Rachel up so she can recline on it," Ben instructed, calmly.

"Ooooooooww," moaned Rachel, starting to pant.

"It'll be okay, honey. Mom, if you will sit behind her so she can use you as a support. Come on, Rach just lean back against my mom. Get those pillows under her hips, that's it," encouraged Ben.

Rachel leaned back against Mara, while Ben bent her legs and placed a towel over her for privacy. "Okay, let's just lose the undergarments, honey."

"Ben…" said Rachel, her face flushing.

Ben smiled. "You've never been this modest during delivery before."

"I've never given birth in front of your parents before either," she said gritting her teeth as another contraction hit.

Nirice entered the living room with a sharp knife in hand. Ben looked up into her face and smiled. "Thanks, baby now take Caleb, Emia and Abby to my folk's bedroom and stay with them."

"Is Mom is going to be okay?" Nirice asked, her voice shaking.

"Of course, after five times we're old pros at this," Ben smiled. "Go on now."

Luke hurried back over as the kids went into the bedroom. "They're on their way, Ben. What else can I do?"

"Get a couple of damp cloths and then come hold Rachel's hand in between contractions." Ben checked his wife. "Stars, Rachel, you're already about seven centimeters. How long have you been having contractions?"

"Since breakfast…off and on." panted Rachel, perspiration beading her face. "But they weren't….steady…so I didn't think…." Rachel screeched loudly.

"What?" asked Ben.

"Lots….of pain," whimpered Rachel.

"Emia-pain or Caleb-pain," Ben asked, concerned.

"Abby-pain," grunted Rachel.

_Not good…_thought Ben.

Luke arrived with damp cloths and began to bathe Rachel's face and neck. "It's been a while since we've done this, son what's next?"

"We have to wait until she's dilated ten centimeters before she can push," said Ben checking Rachel again.

Rachel began to groan louder. "Something's….not …right."

Ben felt panic start to swell. "Not right how?" he asked trying to keep his voice calm.

"Have to….push!" Rachel cried her face scrunched up in pain.

"No, honey it's not time yet, just breathe," encouraged Ben.

"YOU BREATHE, I WANT TO PUSH!" said Rachel through clenched teeth.

"Lean forward Rachel," suggested Mara. "That's it…" Mara began to slowly rub her daughter-in-law's back. "Breathe…."

"That's good, Mom…keep it up," suggested Ben, wiping his wife's face. "The med team should be here any minute."

"Not…going to…wait for any….stinking med….team," growled Rachel, leaning back against Mara.

"Calm, Rachel…take another breath. It won't be long until you're holding that beautiful baby in your arms," said Ben softly, trying to soothe his wife. "Remember when Nirice was born? They put her in your arms and you laughed?"

"That's because….you said she looked like a Hutt, all red and wrinkled," sputtered Rachel.

"Well, a Hutt with hair at least," teased Ben. "Contractions are coming faster, aren't they?"

Rachel nodded her head as she panted and let loose with an ear splitting wail. "Check again…"

Ben lifted the towel to discover that his wife was a full ten centimeters already. "You're there, Rach. I think this baby's going to even beat Abby's time. OK, let's give a slow even puuuuuuuuush."

Rachel grabbed her ankles, leaned forward and pushed hard as Ben counted to ten. Luke helped support Rachel, as she leaned back against Mara.

"The head's crowning, honey. Take a breath and give another push," encouraged Ben, patting her leg.

Rachel took a deep breath and with one more enormous push, the baby's head was free. Ben angled the shoulder out and then the rest of the baby's body. Gently holding the head, he quickly cut the cord.

"Hand me a towel, Dad," said Ben checking his newborn's color. After wrapping the infant and clearing the mouth and nostrils, he waited for the baby to cry.

"Is it a girl or boy?" asked Rachel still trying to catch her breath.

Ben began rubbing the baby's back, not liking his color. "Boy." _He should be pinking up by now…._thought Ben.

"What's wrong? Why isn't he crying?" asked Rachel, panic filling her voice.

"I don't know…" whispered Ben, rubbing the baby's back harder. _Where is the med team?_ "He's not breathing."

"NO, let me see him!" cried Rachel, reaching out her hands to her newborn. "Come on, sweetie. Come on now…." She rubbed his back, then patted him a bit, then patted harder. Rachel leaned over and started mouth to mouth breathing, but still nothing….

Ben dropped his chin to his chest and felt the tears begin to fall.

Feeling helpless, he looked up into his father's eyes. "I don't know what else to do…."

"Ben," said Mara softly through tears, "perhaps your dad….he has some healing ability. Let him try."

Ben looked at Rachel and his newborn son and nodded his head.

"Rachel, let me hold the baby for a moment," said Luke taking the newborn from a distraught Rachel.

Ben watched as his father carefully laid the infant on some towels and placed his hands on the baby's head and chest. Breathing slowly Luke closed his eyes like Ben had seen him do a hundred times before.

"Nothing's happening," said Ben softly, shaking his head. He lifted his hands to cover his face, it wasn't going to work. He heard Rachel softly weeping.

"WAAAAAH-WAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Ben looked up to see _Abby, _kneeling next to the crying baby with her hands on top of her grandfather's. His newborn's skin tone flooded to pink indicating blood flow at last.

"Abilee?" whispered Ben, stunned.

"Hi, Daddy," smiled Abby.

"It would appear that Luke's not the only family member with some healing ability," said Mara, hugging Rachel and wiping tears from her own face.

Ben lifted his new son and placed him in his waiting mother's arms. "Well, this is one for the record books. I don't know how we'll top this," said Ben, relief pouring through him.

"We won't!" announced Rachel, beaming. "My pregnancy days are officially over. And you little one, I've got to come up with a very special name for you." Rachel kissed the head of the newest member of the family.

Ben looked over at his dad and smiled with gratitude. "I'm sorry, Dad, about accusing you. I should know better by now that you'd never do something like that. I guess when it comes to my children, I don't always see clearly."

"I know the feeling," laughed Luke, hugging Abby to him.

"See, Grandpa, I told you everything would be all right," said Abby gazing up into Luke's eyes.

"I never doubted you for a minute, Abilee Enjeris."

"No, I'm Abilee Skywalker Enjeris, Grandpa." corrected Abby.

Luke looked over at Ben, his eyebrows raised.

"Well, they all needed middle names, so why not yours?" asked Ben pointedly.

Luke laughed and nodded his head. "Why not indeed?"

_xxx epilogue to follow xxx_


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue...One year later

"Hurry everyone they'll be here any minute!" Rachel raced through her small, but cozy Naboo home stashing toys in cubbies and under chairs. She glanced at the chrono once again and ran to the kitchen.

"Smells good Mom," commented Tiann as he watched his mother take the cake out of the oven.

"Where are your brothers and sisters?" asked Rachel, testing the top of the dessert and frowning. _Needs another five minutes, _she thought

"Emia's got the baby almost dressed and Caleb just finished brushing his hair and teeth," said Tiann.

"And Abby?" asked Rachel, putting the cake back in the oven.

"Uhhhh…." began Tiann, looking around.

"They're here! They're here!" cried Abby bouncing into the room fully dressed and laughing.

Rachel hurried to the door, as Ben pulled up in the old family land speeder. Her heart pounded, as she opened the door to greet their guests. "Luke, Mara! It's wonderful to see you."

"Oh Rachel, thanks for having us," said Luke hugging his daughter-in-law to him.

Rachel embraced Mara also and guided them into the family room. Then she turned around and raised her hand to her lips, blinking back tears as the next person entered the doorway.

"Hi, Mom," said Nirice, smiling brightly dressed in her Jedi robes.

Rachel embraced her daughter, tears falling freely now. "Oh honey, you look so grown-up…"

"Hey, don't _I_ get a hug," said Ben, laughing as he carried in some of the luggage.

Rachel leaned over to hug her husband but was interrupted by the oven timer. "Later dear, I've got a cake to see to."

"Grandpa!" Four year old Caleb burst into the room and leapt into Luke's arms. "Wait till you see the baby, he's walking and talking and getting into trouble now."

Ben shook his head. "And who do you think has been teaching him all that?"

Caleb smiled as he leaned over and whispered into Luke's ear. "Emia will tell you it was her, but I've been a helper, too."

Luke laughed, "I'm sure you have Caleb." Abby joined Luke as he and Caleb sat on the couch. "And Miss Abby, how are you doing?"

"I have hardly been any trouble at all," smiled Abby gazing up at Luke fondly.

"Well, where is my youngest grandchild?" asked Mara impatiently. "I have a mountain of naming-day presents for him."

"Is everybody ready?" Emia's voice echoed from behind the living room door. "Here we come."

Into the room came big sister Emia holding little Luke's hand as he toddled his way toward the family. The newest member of the Enjeris family was almost an exact replica of his dad with strawberry blond hair and the famous Skywalker blue eyes.

"Happy naming-day little Luke," smiled Mara holding out her arms to the one year old. Emia let go and Luke weaved his way over to his grandmother smiling broadly the entire way.

Rachel's heart filled, as she took in the sight of her family all together. They certainly had come a long way in the year since that day on Tatooine when her last child was born. "Nirice you have to tell us all about Ossus."

Nirice beamed, looking from her Grandfather to her Grandmother.

"Well, I have been steadily improving and seem to excel in telekinetics and lightsaber techniques. But I don't seem to have a lick of healing abilities."

"Just as long as you don't have any abilities with boys, I'll be happy with your progress," teased Ben.

Luke smiled at his eldest granddaughter. "You should be proud of her. She's a natural… and has a humility about her we just don't see much in apprentices her age."

"Cool, Sis," said Tiann. "Although I'm sure I won't hear the end of

your exploits when I get there."

The family continued to talk and catch up, as Rachel quietly withdrew to the kitchen. The cake had cooled, so she began to slowly frost the traditional naming-day dessert as she thought back over the last year and the peace that now existed in the family.

"That looks wonderful," said Luke slipping into the kitchen and sitting down at the table with Rachel.

Rachel looked up at her father-in-law. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes," said Luke smiling. "Emia is having a grand time bossing her younger brothers around."

"I'm afraid she gets that from me," admitted Rachel, smoothing the frosting around the sides of the confection.

Luke watched for a moment and then asked, "Is everything all right with you?"

"Yes, I'm just reminiscing over the last year and all the changes." Rachel looked up into her Luke's eyes and smiled. "We love you and Mara so much…and I know Ben is much happier now that you're a part of his life again."

"All because of you, Rachel. You're the one who made all this possible and we think of you as our very own daughter," said Luke softly. "Speaking of which, Mara and I would like to know if you…well, we'd like it if you would call us 'Mom' and 'Dad.'"

Rachel gasped as she made her way over to Luke and threw her arms around him. "Oh, I w-would love to!!"

"Gee, everyone gets a hug around here except me," teased Ben, entering the kitchen with little Luke in his arms. "And isn't it about time we had some cake?"

"Yes, it is. Come on everyone," called Rachel. "It's time to celebrate."

Ben leaned over and kissed his father's head while he put little Luke into his namesake's arms. As the rest of the family squeezed into the tiny kitchen, Rachel placed some small candles on the cake as they prepared to sing.

"Wait!" demanded Emia. "Luke needs to make a wish first."

"Well honey, he's a little young to make wishes yet," said Ben eyeing Caleb who was trying to get a finger in the cake.

"Stop that Caleb!" demanded Emia.

"You're not the boss of me, poopy head," taunted Caleb.

"Poo-ee head," mimicked little Luke.

Luke and Mara struggled to keep from laughing, while Ben picked up Caleb and toss him over his shoulder. "Of all the things you could have taught him, Caleb why'd it have to be that?" sighed Ben.

"I'll do it," said Abby. "I'll make a wish for Luke. I'm good at wishes, mine always come true." She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. A slight breeze fluttered through the open kitchen window and ruffled the drapes; it danced through the dining room and out the screened front door. The room remained silent for a heart beat and then…"Done! We can eat now."

After the traditional song was sung, Rachel sliced cake while Mara and Ben passed out cups of blue milk. Luke helped his youngest grandchild taste the sweet delight for the very first time, but appeared to be wearing more than he ate.

"So, Abby," asked Mara, her eyes shining, "just what wish did you make for your baby brother?"

"A very special wish," she replied.

"Oh, a very special wish," said Luke nodding as he wiped the one year olds' mouth. "Maybe a couple more teeth so he could enjoy a nerf steak or two?"

"No, Grandpa. I wished the same wish from my last two naming-days," she said simply through a mouthful of icing.

"And what would that be?" asked Ben, feeding cake to Caleb as he dangled over his shoulder.

Abby smiled as she pointedly looked over at Caleb and then at little Luke. "Another baby, of course."

end


End file.
